The Heist
by FemaleRobbery
Summary: AU::Take a peak inside the lives of criminal robbers as they plan their biggest job ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meet The Team**

* * *

**Brendan Brady**: _Age 27- Intelligence_

Brendan Brady born and raised in North Dublin. Moved to England at the age of 21 after a lifetime of problems with his father. Was a loner and moved from place to place never quite being able to find a _"home"._ At the age of 25 he finally settled in Hollyoaks where he quickly went back to his old ways. Drug dealer since the age of 15 and he wasn't stopping anytime soon. It was easy money and he made a lot of it. Within the 2 years of being in this village he had more money than he knew what to do with. He bought a building that looked more like a warehouse and used it as his location to stash his drugs. Brendan covered it up by saying it was an _"auto shop"._ No one asked questions. He dabbled in the drugs he sold every so often when he needed to forget about his life. He was a depressed and lonely man. Broken from his childhood. Years and years of being told he was worthless had taken a toll on him. The abuse from his father was really what ruined him. All the emotions that make your heart beat were taken from him. Happiness, he's never felt it. Love, it's not even in his vocabulary. What he does know is sadness, pain, anger, and violence. Violence is his best friend.

* * *

**Steven Hay**: _Age 22- Vigilant_

Steven Hay, born and raised in England. He goes by Ste for short. Always hated the name Steven. He's an only child that grew up with an alcoholic mother and an abusive step father. He lived in fear all throughout his childhood. One wrong look or one wrong word could end up with him having broken ribs or a black eye. His mother did nothing to protect him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his step father. He ran away at 17 and never looked back. At the age of 18 he finally made Hollyoaks his permanent home. He made a couple friends, all who were not the best influence on him. Quickly he realized he wasn't the smartest person so he developed street smarts. Everywhere he went he would pick pocket whoever was vulnerable. Robbed a couple places and stole from other villagers flats. He was a proper scaly. But eventually it caught up to him and someone he wronged came back and beat him to a pulp. Ste decided to get some help and changed for the better. But after a couple years of being this _"good"_ Ste he knew it wasn't him and he went back to a life a crime. That's all he knew and he was good at it. It was the only think he was good at. In his mind he was a failure in everyone's eyes. Even his own.

* * *

**Warren Fox**: _Age 30- Strength_

Warren Fox comes from Manchester. As a kid he was always getting into trouble. He did his first stint in juvenile detention at the age of 13 after he beat a student black and blue. His dad left him as a baby and his mom worked 2 jobs to try to support them, so he was often left alone. Basically everyday he was left by himself. He had a lot of time on his hand and would end up spending that time fighting. He enjoyed seeing his opponent eyes become blank, that's when he knew he knocked them out. The loud thump when they hit the ground would bring a smile to his face. He eventually got tired of the same old scenery and moved at the age of 21 to Hollyoaks. He had odd jobs here and there but he got his money from stealing and robbing. It was easy for him and he liked the money. Warren Fox does not know the word remorse.

* * *

**Simon Walker**: _Age 28- Stealth_

Simon Walker born in England. Moved around throughout his childhood. Was never in one location for more than a year. Growing up he lived with his dad, mom, and younger brother. He did well in school and stayed out of trouble. In fact he was a straight A student. As a kid though he always looked up to authority and so when he was eligible he applied to become a cop. He was accepted and quickly rose in ranks. Everything was going well for him until his brother started going downhill. Finally after years of ignoring it Walker confronted his brother about his drug use. His brother refused to stop and eventually died of a drug overdose. Walker never got over that. He blamed himself for not doing more. It started affecting his work. Whenever he got a case on a drug dealer he would end up almost killing them. The force suspended him and eventually fired him from the force. He packed up the very next day and left with nothing more than one suitcase. At the age of 27 he moved to Hollyoaks where he did side jobs. In his mind drug dealers killed his brother and yet their he was everyday mingling with them. He was disgusted by them but he knew it would pay off in the end. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

* * *

_They all had different paths in life, but they all choose the wrong paths. Now all their paths have collided with one another. You have 4 men who have nothing to lose. Question is can these 4 men find it in themselves to join forces or will it all just come crashing down?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi Hi. Main thing I wanted to say was THANK YOU to everyone who fav/followed/reviewed, y'all are amazing! I really didn't know which order to go with and finally decided on it, please bare with me they will all meet next chapter...sorry but I did make the chapter longer to make up for it. Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Any previous experience?

**Warren Fox**

Two men walk into Cash & Loans on a Sunday morning. It's quiet and there is only one customer in there. One staff member is helping the customer and another staff member is off to the corner behind a desk. One of the men heads over to the lady behind the desk and asks a random question while the other man waits patiently behind the customer. A second later and a ladies scream rings throughout the shop. The man has reached over the desk and grabbed the woman's hands preventing her from moving. Warren walks into the store at that moment and keeps close to the wall. He takes out his handgun and shoots the video camera on the wall. One man moves to guard the door and the other rounds up the 3 people as Warren asks for the manager to come up. Turns out the manager was the woman behind the desk. She slowly moves her way towards Warren as he points the gun at her.

_"I want all the money you have. NOW."_ As she moves around the shop Warren follows closely behind her with the gun to the back of her head. She loads up a couple bags of cash and heads over to the safe. Warren impatiently tells her to hurry up before he loses it. She quickly opens the safe and puts all the cash in the last bag.

_"I'm sorry that's it I promise it is. Please I have a son at home. I'm all he has. Please."_ Tears are pouring down her face as she lowers towards the ground and starts pleading for her life. Warren tells them to stay where they are and not to move an inch. They all start heading out and Warren looks back as he walks out.

_"Have a lovely day ladies."_

* * *

**Brendan Brady**

The darkness surrounds Brendan as he waits outside the larger than life mansion. He is sitting down behind a couple bushes as he looks across the street waiting for his opening. He chews his gum to calm his nerves and then just starts playing a game on his phone until he finally sees what he was waiting for. The light in the dining room of the house turns on which means it's his time to move. Brendan has been waiting outside the house of a known drug dealer that even matches up to the amount that Brendan sells. Everyone knows that "Red" is loaded with every type of drug available. Brendan has been following him for weeks and had figured out most of the layout to the house and noticed one big flaw that Red did. Red liked dinner parties. Odd. Whenever he would host these massive dinner parties all his attention was put into it and everyone would be in the dining room easily for an hour. Brendan picked up on that and decided it would be a perfect opportunity to take what he wanted. So here he was on a Friday night jumping the fence in order to get into the back part of the house. He climbs up the side and mumbles to himself _"getting too damn old for this."_ When he finally gets to the second story he stops to catch his breath. He quietly makes his way to the window of the room he was looking for. Luckily for him he knew that Red would turn off the alarm system when hosting his parties because some of the guests would always go in and out and he got annoyed with having to turn the alarm on and off every few seconds. Another flaw. Brendan easily picks the lock on the window and climbs inside, not so easily, as he clumsily falls on the floor. He quickly closes the window and hides behind a giant bookcase as he hears someone climbing the stairs. The door opens and he notices the guy look around fast and then leaves just as fast as he came.

_"That was close."_ Brendan moves from behind his hiding spot and goes over to a file cabinet and starts disassembling it. For someone who is rich he buys cheaply made items, Brendan gets into this cabinet with ease. The cheap thing barely was attached with a couple bolts. Inside is the jackpot, every drawer is packed with drugs. Brendan starts grabbing every last bit of it and putting it inside the bag. There's so much that his 2 bags end up getting full before he has even gotten all of it. He stuffs some in his pocket and decides to leave the rest. He gently opens the window and places the bags outside. Before he crawls back through it he goes over to the wall clock and takes the batteries out. He leaves the clock to read 9:27 PM. The exact time he was robbed blind.

* * *

**Simon Walker**

_"I'm not waiting all night for him you know?"_

_"Yeah yeah I know. He should be here any second."_

Walker waits in a deserted field with his so called friend. They have been waiting for a drop off for over 20 minutes. He is waiting for his delivery of 5 handguns. He dropped his last one in a scuffle last month and had to leave it when he heard sirens in the distance. Since then he has been paranoid with only a knife on him. Walker finally managed to find someone who could sell him multiple ones. The guy offered him a deal of all 5 for $25,000 because they were unregistered and could not be tracked back. In the guy's own words this deal was a _"steal"_. Walker agreed knowing he wouldn't be paying anything. Finally the guy shows up and steps up to them with a black bag. He waits seemingly for Walker to meet him half way. He doesn't. So the man ends up just walking all the way to them mumbling the whole time.

_"You got the money?"_

_"Hallo to you too. Yeah I do. Open the bag up first mate."_

He does and all 5 guns are there. The man closes the bag up again and places it next to himself. Walker nods to his friend _"go get the money_." His friend walks away and opens the passenger side of the car and reaches inside. Walker stares back at the guy in front of him and sees the guy not even paying attention. Mistake. Within seconds Walker has the guy around the neck and is chocking him to death. His friend comes over smiling and picks up the bag and tosses it into Walkers car.

_"Come on. No need to kill the guy."_

Walker lets him go and the guy collapses to the ground. Unconscious. He gives him a final kick to the face sending blood flying through the air. He gets into his car as his friend stands outside by the driver side. Walker gets a bag full of pills out of the glove compartment and hands it over to him.

_"Don't take so many of those at once. Wouldn't want to hear of an overdose in the news tomorrow."_ He laughs and speeds away.

* * *

**Steven Hay**

_"This is stupid Ste. What the fuck are we gonna do with these stuff anyway."_

_"Sell em what else. Look the bloke has all these mint electronics. We can pawn em for tons of cash. Now can you shut up I'm having trouble opening this damn door."_

_"Oh move over pot head you can't even keep your hands still."_

_"I'm not even high jackass! Just a lil tipsy."_

Ste moves aside as his friend, Rob, tries to open the door of a quaint little home. He finally manages it and when he opens it the alarm goes off.

_"Fuck! Fuck! I thought you said they didn't have an alarm Ste!"_

_"They didn't! Shit! Just grab what you can. Hurry the fuck up we only got a couple minutes before the cops come."_

They both rush in and split up. Ste goes into the bedroom and Rob goes into a room that appears to be a game room. In this room Rob grabs iPods,iPhones, cameras, games, and a console. He throws them into his backpack and then tries to pick up a flat screen tv.

_"Ste get in here! We gotta take this tv."_

_"Hold on!"_ Ste yells at him as he starts throwing in all the jewelry he can find in his backpack. He doesn't know if it's real or not but it looks shiny to him. There are rings, bracelets, necklaces, cufflinks, and tons of earrings. He finds a couple other little things and puts them all in his back pack as well. Ste runs to where Rob is and helps him grab the tv. In a rush they almost drop it but recover and dash out of the house. They are in and out in less than 3 minutes. As they walk out the door they hear sirens and start running towards the alley way that's just around the corner so as to avoid any people seeing two guys carrying a tv that is far too expensive for them to have. They struggle to move fast enough as they hear the cops coming closer.

_"Shit we gotta leave it!"_

_"No fucking way Ste. This is gonna make us so much money."_

_"We won't make nuffin if we are in jail. Leave it!"_

They both let go and the tv crashes to the ground as they hear cops start to yell for them to stop. They are far enough where they wouldn't be able to make out their faces so they keep running. Without the tv they both run like Olympic track stars. They run for their lives never looking back. The sirens start becoming more and more distant, till they finally don't hear them anymore. They keep going through short cut after short cut never stopping till they finally get to an alleyway and stop. Ste slides down the wall and tries catching his breath. Rob leans on the wall and places his hands on his legs as he recovers.

_"I can kill you right now Ste. If I wasn't so tired you would be dead."_

_"That was proper fun eh. Let's go again."_ Ste starts running and trips on a cracked spot in the concrete. He rolls across the pavement and starts laughing. _"Bloody hell did you see that mate? Made me own ride there!"_

_"Do you know how stupid you are sometimes Ste?"_

Ste gets himself up and smiles. _"Naw being smart is stupid. I'm not stupid or smart so I'm average. And people that are average are smart. So I'm smart."_

_"Ste you just said being smart is stupid, you contradicted yourself."_

_"Contra what?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Me- One. Rob- None."_

* * *

**So what you think? Who do you think is the best criminal? Or the worst? I changed the characteristics of some of them. Main one is I made Ste have his stupid moments. Next chapter is the meet up. Review please. I like reviews they make me happy. Thanks for reading =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Go on, continue reading =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Nice to meet ya. Is it?

* * *

**Brendan Brady/Steven Hay**

Hollyoaks. The one place where you walk out to scorching hot weather and come running inside 10 minutes later when hail starts coming down. Just so happened today was one of those days. Ste headed out for a quick run to Price Slice. He made it to the shop easily enough, grabbed juice and sweets and payed. He pauses as he is about to walk out.

_"You gotta be kidding me"_ Ste looks out and it's pouring rain. That's when he hears banging on the roof and realizes it's also hail. He wonders if it would be a wise idea to just say screw it and run home. He rethinks this as a hail pellet hits him straight in the face.

_"Bloody hell ice isn't supposed to burn!"_ Ste frantically rubs his face and steps to the side to be covered by the awning outside the shop. He hears someone lightly chuckle beside him but he shrugs it off and leans on the wall.

_"Mate don't tell me that actually hurt."_

Ste opens his eyes when he hears the Irish accent and looks over. He knows who he is though. Rumors spread pretty fast in this village. Ste noticed him 2 years ago when Brendan first arrived but surprisingly enough they never said one word to each other.

_"Ask me that after I throw one at your face."_

_"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today."_

_"Do one Brendan."_

_"Believe me I would, but as you can see-"_ Brendan nods upwards to indicate the weather _"I'm basically stuck here."_ Brendan then looks at Ste up and down.

_"What?"_ Ste feels self-conscience and scrunches his nose in confusion.

_"You're actually dressed for it."_

_"Dressed for what?"_

_"To run through the rain and not have to worry about ruining your clothes."_

_"Fuck off!"_ Ste looks at Brendan and then at himself. Brendan is wearing black slim trousers and a white buttoned up shirt. A tight fitting white shirt at that. It has pink on the collar and the sleeves. On the other hand Ste is wearing a thin white Tshirt and blue sweat pants. Fair point sir...fair point.

_"Where you trying to get to anyway?"_ Ste doesn't know why he asks him that or why he even starts a conversation with him. Not much else to do when you're stuck in a very small place.

_"Back to my shop but it's all the way on the other side."_

_"What bout your sisters club?"_

_"Closed. And she doesn't trust me to give me a set of keys for it."_

Ste thinks to himself that she has good reason not to trust him. The rain isn't stopping anytime soon and he's getting impatient. And hungry. Brendan moves from his spot and passes by Ste touching him slightly in the process. Ste takes note that he smells good and is pretty warm for being outside in this weather. A minute later Brendan comes out the shop again and has a couple snacks in his hands. He starts eating and Ste can't help but stare...at the food.

_"You want some?"_

_"What? No!"_ Stes cheeks start to turn a slight red.

_"No I meant the food. You want some food."_

_"Oh."_ Ste looks down and shuffles his feet_. "I knew that. Yeah. Ta."_

Brendan hands Ste a couple of the snacks and they both eat in silence. They stare straight ahead and never glance at each other. Brendan throws his trash on the floor and Ste moves over to pick it up.

_"Really?"_

_"It's littering innt?"_

Brendan hits Stes arms lightly causing Ste to drop all the trash on the floor.

_"What was that for you idiot."_ Ste moves again about to pick up the trash but Brendan pushes him into the rain. _"Brendan! You fucking asshole!"_ Ste tries to get back under the awning but Brendan keeps pushing him out. _"I'm gonna rip your freaking face off! Let me in!"_ Once he figures that he isn't getting back in he grabs Brendan by the arms and drags him into the rain.

_"Oi!"_

_"Not so funny now is it?"_ Ste then notices the rain drops flowing down Brendan's face and for a moment he feels like he can't breathe. He snaps out of it when he sees that Brendan doesn't look that pleased.

_"No it's not. You know what else isn't gonna be funny. When I catch you and pound your face into the concrete."_

With that Ste turns and runs for his life. He doesn't have to look back because he hears footsteps quickly behind him. He hopes his age gives him some sort of upper hand because the footsteps are getting close. He knows when they catch up to him he's a dead man. So he runs.

* * *

**Warren Fox/Simon Walker**

It's pretty quiet at midnight in the village. Until you hear footsteps running at lightning speed around the corner. It's Walker. He speeds down the pavement looking back every so often. He looks off to the side and when he looks forward again he sees a figure barreling down towards him. BAM. The two guys slam into each other the force sending them both to the floor.

_"Come on mate! I don't have time for this!"_

_"Neither do I!"_ Walker yells and gets up at the same speed as the other guy.

_"You running from someone?"_

_"Maybe. You?"_

_"Kind of."_

_"Come on then."_ Warren nods in a general direction and with a slight hesitation Walker starts running behind him. They hear screaming and yelling behind them so they keep going. Warren leads the way and ends up outside a large grey building. He starts knocking like a lunatic.

_"Brendan! Open up!"_

After a couple more pounds to the door it opens. Warren steps inside and practically pushes Walker in.

_"What do you want Foxy?"_

_"Oh nothing wanted to see how your day was going."_ Warren and Walker both sit on floor and catch their breath.

_"I known you for a week and you already come to me first when something goes wrong. And who the hell is this?"_

_"What? Oh this is-"_

_"Names Walker. Nice to meet ya."_

_"Is it?"_

_"Lay off him Brendan. And nothing went wrong just need to stay here for a couple minutes then we will be on our way."_

_"We? You made a new friend Foxy. That's...cute."_ Brendan looks at Walker. _"You look like a junkie mate."_

_"You look like a psycho. Doesn't mean it's true."_

_"It might be. Anyway Foxy I don't have time for this so 10 minutes tops yeah? Show yourselves out."_ Brendan retreats back into another room.

_"Don't mind him I think he's missing a couple parts in his head."_

After a couple more minutes they both decide they are in the clear.

_"See ya Brady!"_

_"Get out!"_

_"Let's do this again sometime!"_ Warren rushes out the door to get the last word.

_"So mate what were you running from?"_ Warren flatly asks.

_"Drug deal gone bad."_

_"Which one were you?"_

_"Dealer."_

_"You get your cash?"_

_"Most of it."_

_"Well then lead the way."_

Without any other words said Walker and Warren head off to collect what is owed. They walk down alleyways and find an old worn out shack like house. Walker keeps moving as he pulls out a gun he was hiding in his pocket.

_"You need one mate?"_

_"Nope I'm good."_ Warren then takes his gun out as well.

_"So what's the plan?"_

_"Open the door. Find the guy. Take the money. Simple."_

With a nod they both walk up to the door and knock. The door opens and they smile.

_"Hallo. I think you have something of mine."_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ugh one more fic left to update after this one. Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**-Nice to meet ya. Is it? [Part 2]

* * *

**Brendan Brady/Warren Fox**

There in the middle of the night stands a man in a puffer jacket leaning on the wall of Chez Chez. The club is open and the loud music fills the whole village for miles. Warren just stands outside while waiting for nothing in particular. His attention turns to the side entrance as he sees a man being pushed out of there. He recognizes the voices of the two. Cheryl and Brendan. And they don't appear to having a pleasant conversation.

_"Oh come on Chez you can't kick me out! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have this place!"_

_"Oh right yeah with your hard earned drug money! I can't believe you would try to make contacts in my club Bren. Get out and stay out!"_ She pushes him one more time and slams the door closed. Brendan keeps pounding on the door and stumbling over his feet every couple of seconds.

_"Mate I don't think you're getting back in."_

_"Mind your own business yeah. Besides who the hell was talking to you?"_

_"Calm down was just being courteous."_ Warren looks away and sees Brendan start walking towards his direction and he trips on the sidewalk. He struggles to lift himself off the ground stumbling every time he gets up. He eventually gives up and stays laid out on the street. Warren mumbles to himself and walks over to him and literally drags him to the side walk.

_"Get off me!"_

_"You tryna get run over."_

_"Fuck off."_ Brendan moves to sit in an upright position as he stares ahead and dazes out. He has had to much to drink today. He was trying to get completely hammered so he wouldn't have to feel anything.

_"I can see why people think you're the nicest bloke in the village."_

_"HA. HA. Sarcasm. I like that."_ Brendan tries to get up one more time and manages to stand up. He's off balance and almost falls again but ends up slamming into the wall as support. Warren can't help but laugh at this drunken idiot.

_"This is the funniest thing I seen all day. Look mate where do you live there's no way you are gonna make it home by yourself."_

_"All the way across the street."_ Brendan points up towards the sky for no apparent reason. "But I don't usually sleep there. I stay at my shop for the most part."

Warren knows exactly what kind of "shop" Brendan runs so he makes a rash decision. _"Don't think too much into this but I'll walk with ya make sure you don't end up in a ditch somewhere."_ Warren can tell by Brendan's facial expression that the gears in his head are turning to figure out if he can trust him. Ultimately Brendan points ahead and starts walking. They don't speak at all and every now and then Brendan trips and Warren has to help him up. By the time they finally make it to Brendan's shop he has sobered up just a tad.

_"Umm appreciate it mate. I owe you one."_

_"I'll keep you to that. I'll see you around."_

_"Right. Oh I didn't catch your name."_

_"Warren Fox. Nice to meet ya."_

_"Is it?"_

* * *

**Warren Fox/Steven Hay**

_"Ey rat boy you shouldn't be stealing. What's that commandment in the bible?"_

_"How the fuck should I know. And who the hell are you telling me what I should or shouldn't do."_

_"Names Warren. And well here I am trying to buy myself a couple items from this lovely establishment and I see this scaly just shoplifting."_

Ste stares at him and rolls his eyes as he continues to nick food off the shelves. He can sense that Warren is just standing there staring straight onto the back of his head.

_"Do you mind? Do one!"_

_"That uncalled for don't you think rat boy "_

_"Shut the fuck up! My name is Ste! S! T! E! Or are you that stupid that I have to draw it out for you."_

Warren stands dumbfounded as he thinks of the nerve this boy has speaking to him like that. He grabs the closest thing to him, a wine bottle, and throws it straight at Ste, barely missing him and hitting the wall next to him instead.

_"What the hell is your problem?!"_

_"Don't you dare disrespect me boy. I'm really not the one to mess with."_ Warren takes out some cash and places it on the counter_. "I apologize about that. Keep the change."_ He walks out of the shop and hears and angry voice shouting at him.

_"Oi you! That bottle could have hit me in the face."_

Clearly Ste isn't the sharpest tool in the box.

_"That was the intention."_ Warren keeps walking away as Ste follows behind. _"You wanna stop following me?"_ Ste continues to walk a couple steps behind him not saying a word. _"Ok seriously kid your creeping me out."_

_"Yeah but you deserved it! Look mate I don't have that much cash on me ok and I was hungry so yeah I took a couple snacks from that shop but I needed to."_

_"So what you want me to have pity for you?"_

_"I don't need your pity. But don't you ever think you're better than me."_

Ste moves away from him and starts heading off. He gives Warren the middle finger as he turns on the corner disappearing from view.

* * *

**Brendan Brady/Steven Hay**

Time they say moves fast when you're having fun. But for Ste at this moment time is running out for him. Rain is pouring down on him blurring his vision. He almost runs into a tree but manages to avoid it by inches. Unluckily for him when he quickly moved to avoid it he failed to spot the giant puddle of water right next to it. Ste slips on the water and falls face first into the puddle. He hears a _"oh fuck"_ as he is falling and realizes Brendan was running so close behind him that when he fell he ended up tripping Brendan in the process. Ste can't see but hears another splash next to him. He lifts his face off the ground and looks next to him. Brendan is on his back in this puddle of water with his hands covering his face to avoid the rain and hail that is still falling from the sky. Stes heart is racing as he thinks that if there was even a slight chance he would live there is now no chance of him living after this. He thinks if it would be better to just stay here and take it or try running again and prolong the inevitable. Ste chooses the latter and starts to get up but ends up sliding and falling on top of Brendan. He opens his eyes and notices Brendan moving his hands off his face. There is tension and Ste can't decide whether to roll off or not because he can't for the life of him read Brendan's expression. Ste places his hands on either side of Brendan's face and tries to push himself back up but Brendan holds him in place.

_"Don't move Steven."_

_"Why?"_ Ste stutters. _"You...want...me...to...stay here?"_

_"Yeah you're blocking me from the rain that was falling in my eyes."_

Of course that's why Brendan didn't want him to move. Why else would he want him to stay on top of him. Ste gets disappointed and clearly his face shows it. Brendan moves his hand and runs it down Stes cheek and then moves Stes hair out of his eyes. He places his thumb on Stes lip and parts his lips for him. But within the next second he removes it.

_"Ok get off me now Steven. I'm soaked! Thanks to you."_

_"Your soaked?! I'm the one covering you from the rain. I'm 10 times as wet as you!"_

_"Oh I'm sure you are."_

_"Shut up Bren."_ Ste moves off him and very carefully stands up and offers his hand to Brendan to lift him up. Brendan grabs his hand and Ste pulls him up to forcefully as the impact of Brendan slamming into him brings them back down again. Only this time Brendan falls on top.

_"We have to stop meeting this way."_

_"I don't think this is gonna be the last time we meet like this."_ Brendan winks and gets off the floor and helps Ste up as well. They move to stand below the tree but the weather is getting worst. They are both freezing and shivering as their clothes are just soaked through. Brendan looks back and starts running again but stops as Ste speaks.

_"Brendan! Where are you going?"_

_"My place come on."_

_"I'm not gonna go to your house."_

_"Not my house. My business. Are you coming?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah. Lead the way."_

* * *

**As you may have noticed Walker only knows Warren, while everyone else has met each other. This was the last part of their meeting, next chapter will be different. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Sit Down**

It had been about 3 months since these guys had met. Brendan and Ste had quickly learned that they worked the best together. Brendan would help him steal from people's houses. Today they went for a drive trying to spot a good house to go for and ended up in a gated community. Ste pointed at one particular house. Of course he would pick the house that had the highest gates imaginable. Brendan parked the car at a corner, he had a luxury style car so it blended in quite nice with the surrounding. They unfortunately did not blend into the surrounding. Ste was wearing his blue Adidas track suit while Brendan went casual as well wearing a black shirt and jeans. No suit today. They stood from a distance as they both took in the house.

_"You really expect us to make it over that gate Steven?"_

_"Yeah sure why not?"_

_"It's twice the height of any other gate we ever come across."_

_"I'm sure we'll be fine. Probably just I don't know get a running head start and jump for it."_

Brendan gave him a glance as to say _'that's a stupid idea'_ but throughout their 3 months of being _"business associates"_ he learned that Stevens mind worked a little different than most. There were many times were the word stupid came out of Brendan's mouth, but Ste would shrug it off. One day Brendan called him an _'idiotic moron whose brain is the size of a peanut'_ when Ste messed up his drug inventory causing Brendan to lose a couple thousand dollars. Ste had had enough and walked out of Brendan's shop. He doesn't know what possessed him to run after the boy but he did. Ste pushed him back every time he tried grabbing him. He shouted that he knew he was stupid, that his stepfather beat him every day for being a stupid worthless piece of trash that would amount to nothing in life. At the moment Brendan felt something for the boy. He knew what it was like to have a father regret you and wish you weren't even alive. Brendan reached out and grabbed him by force and held him. Ste struggled at first but eased into the hug. He wrapped his hands around Brendan's waist and let every tear he had being holding for years out. Brendan never loosened the hold and just swayed them back and forth. He wiped his tears away from him looked him straight in the eyes and said _"I'm sorry Steven. You're not stupid, you're the smartest person I ever met. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."_ Ste closed his eyes and said thank you. After that things were on the up and up for them. Countless little robberies here and there and now they were going for an even bigger prize. Which lead them here, outside what could only be described as a mansion.

_"Ok Steven. Go ahead and do your running head start. I'll wait for you here and watch you run your face straight into those wires." _Brendan said it as sarcastically as he could but apparently it wasn't enough. He saw the determination in Stes eyes as he took off running. Brendan just threw up his arms in the air and waited for the inevitable.

_"Ah fuck!"_ Ste jumped and hit the fence straight on making him tumble onto the ground. He started crawling back to Brendan across the street before anyone noticed and called the cops saying there is a complete idiot jumping into fences. He was expecting an _'I Told You So'_ as soon as he got there. Brendan clapped his hands and gave him a thumbs up.

_"Made my day that. Recorded it and everything."_

_"Fuck you! Help me up."_ Brendan lifted him up and Ste dusted himself off. _"So now what? You wanna try? You are taller."_

_"No Steven. Just no."_ Brendan's phone went off at the moment. _"Text from Warren. Wants to meet up in 30. Let's just come back here tomorrow when we are prepared better."_

_"I got it! We can use a ladder!"_

_"Steven..."_

_"Get in the car right? Got it got it."_

Brendan followed him as they made their way back to the village. They were driving back when Ste mentions the drug shipment_. "You know if Warren picked it up already."_

_"Yeah got it in the morning. I think him and Walker went. No problems."_

_"That's a first. Bren.."_

_"Yep?"_

_"You trust Walker? I may not be the quickest person out there but I don't know something weird about him."_

_"No I don't trust him but whenever I give him a job he does it decently well, but I'll keep an eye out. And what did I tell you about putting yourself down?"_

_"Sorry. It's a habit."_

_"You're perfect ok."_

_"I'm not you know I'm slow and..."_

_"Steven stop. You're not any of those things. You're special...to me at least."_ Brendan puts on the radio so that they could end this conversation. They sit in a peaceful silence for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Brendan opens the warehouse door and walks in with Ste following right behind. _"Foxy?"_

_"In the living room!"_

Ste practically attaches himself to Brendan's back and rests his head on there. _"Look look Bren were like a piece of Velcro or something. I'm stuck to you."_

_"You're just weird Steven. Get off me."_

Ste moves away but sticks close to his side as the walk into the room. Warren is seated on a sofa while Walker is on the floor. Brendan sits on the sofa opposite Warren and Ste jumps next to him.

_"Alright Foxy what you want? Why the meeting of sorts."_

_"Do you know of a place called Securitas Depot?"_

_"Umm rings a bell. Isn't it in Tonbridge?"_

_"That's the one."_

_"Yeah ok so?"_

_"Well how much money do we all make in a week? When we split it?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"We all take about 5 grand home a week."_ Walker chimes in as if he had being waiting the whole time just to say his line.

_"What I don't take that much home a week?"_

_"Yes you do Steven."_

_"Naw. It's like half that."_

Warren smirks and looks at Ste_. "Believe me Ste if there is anyone in this group who takes home the whole amount it's you. Brendan makes sure of it."_

_"Alright can we get on with this? Will one of you two just tell me why you are even bringing this up?"_

_"Well Brady how would you like to take home over 50 million dollars in 2 days?"_

_"Bloody hell what?"_ Ste spits out the wine he was just drinking all over himself and the carpet. _"50 million? Get the fuck out of here. That's a lot innt. Like that's more than thousands."_

Brendan's attention is on his carpet now. What takes out red wine? And where the hell did he get wine from, he sure as hell didn't buy any.

_"Brady. Brady. You listening?"_

_"My carpet. It was new. Why did I even buy a white carpet? What gets that kind of stain out? Bleach right?"_

_"Can you forget about your carpet! You can buy tons of new carpets after this."_

_"After what Foxy?"_

_"After we rob the Securitas Depot. It'll be the biggest heist in UK history. You in?"_

Brendan finally snaps out of it and hears what was just said. He lied. He knows very well what Securitas Depot is. They handle used money for the Bank of England. In their location everyday there is millions upon millions of dollars there.

_"Are you insane? I don't even know how you expect us to even steal from a place of that magnitude."_

Walker gets up and sits next to Warren. _"It's not going to be easy obviously but I don't think it's impossible. Look there's 4 of us we all know what we're doing and had done jobs by ourselves and came out with thousands of dollars. This time we just have to work together and walk out with millions."_

_"It's not that easy Walker. Have you thought of the security that's gonna be guarding the place? How about how do you intend we get in there? Do we bust through the door guns blazing. It's ridiculous."_ Brendan moves to leave this conversation but stops when Ste speaks.

_"Hold on Brendan. Give em a chance. That's a lot of money. If we get this we wouldn't have to keep doing these small jobs every week. We are basically avoiding jail every day. We get this and we all make a run for it. Leave. Never come back here again."_

Warren and Walker nod in agreement. _"Look Brady it's not like we are going tomorrow. It's gonna take planning. More than we ever done in the past. But Stes right, how many times have we had to run for our lives because a cop was after us. Just last week me and you had to drive off like lunatics and stay out of the village for a week till it calmed down. Walker was interrogated a couple days ago. Ste was brought into for questioning yesterday. This is our way out. We get this and that's it. We go our separate ways and never look back. I'm in. Who else is in?"_

_"In."_ Walker doesn't even hesitate for a second.

_"I'm in."_ Ste says quietly and looks up at Brendan waiting for his answer.

Brendan thinks about everything that has happened recently and he knows they are just buying time till one of them ends up in jail or dead. He doesn't have a good feeling about this but he wants to be able to get out of here and not worry about picking up where he left off at another place. He looks at Steven whose eyes are shining, almost like he's pleading with him. Like he needs him there by his side.

_"Fine I'm in. But if this blows up in our faces Foxy you're a dead man."_

_"Don't worry. Besides if we fail we will probably all end up getting killed there anyway."_

_"Oh that's lovely. I'll look forward to that."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****: Green, Blondie, Chilly, and Bambi**

Ste looks down at Brendan trying to clean the red wine off his pristine white carpet. He laughs at him and relaxes his legs right on top of Brendan's back as if he is an ottoman. Brendan gets on his knees and throws the bleach covered rag at Stes face.

_"Oi that could have blinded me."_

_"That was the point."_ He gets up and walks over to the restroom and Ste follows right behind him. _"I probably burned my fingerprints off with all that bleach."_

_"That's a good thing. You'll never get caught." _Ste shuffles over to his side and wraps his arms around him as Brendan washes his hands. _"So you know you don't have to do this?"_

_"Do what exactly?"_

_"This heist. You can stay out of it. I can see you don't want to be a part of it."_

Brendan in fact doesn't want to be a part of it. The chance of either of them getting away with isn't good.

_"I don't. But it's too late I'm in."_

_"No it's not. Look let's just go back out there and we'll tell Warren you have other things you have to do and can't be in this one."_ Ste starts to walk away but Brendan grabs him around the waist. He places his chin on his shoulder.

_"No Steven. I don't see you all making it out without me."_

And it's true. Warren and Walker are unstable. They lose their focus within a blink of an eye. If one thing goes wrong they would both just end up shooting away like maniacs. Ste on the other hand isn't an experienced robber. He's been caught so many times its ridiculous. Brendan is the one that uses his brains instead of his fists. They need everyone on board if they plan to make it out alive.

_"And I'm not leaving you to be by yourself."_

_"Bren I can look after myself."_

_"Maybe. But I rather be there just to make sure. Now come on I think I hear them out there."_

* * *

They both walk out the restroom and see Warren and Walker on one couch not speaking to each other.

_"About time. We gotta start planning." _Warren places a couple sheets of paper in the table_. "So look I was thinking we should all have code names."_

Everyone stares at him like he's a moron. Then Walker shrugs his shoulders and says ok.

_"Great so let's start with you Brady. What should we name him?"_

They all stare straight at him and Brendan gets uncomfortable with all the eyes on him.

_"I got it!"_ Ste says all excited_. "Mustache!"_

_"Steven everyone would know that would be me."_

_"Oh right never mind."_

Warren stares at the two of them and shakes his head_. "How about green?" _He feels the need to explain when everyone looks confused. _"You know cause he's the richest one here and money is green."_

_"I guess."_ Brendan takes on the name. _"What about Walker over here. I say druggie."_

_"You're funny Brendan. You better watch that mouth of yours. It can get you into a lot of trouble."_

Brendan studies him for a second and can see that Ste is also looking at him with some concern.

_"Alright boys lets settle down."_

_"Goldilocks! No no Blondie!"_ Ste jumps in there and so Walker takes the name Blondie.

_"Fine I'll take Blondie. Warren you're up next."_

All 4 of them stay in silence for a while and can't think of anything to call him. Brendan randomly throws out the name _"Puffa"_ cause of his jacket but it gets a big NO from Warren.

_"How about Chilly since you always wear a jacket?"_

_"That works."_ Warren takes the name of Chilly and they all turn to Ste next. _"Rat boy?"_

_"Shut up. We should change your name to fatso how about that!"_

_"Can we stop?"_ Brendan says in annoyance. _"This bickering is giving me a headache. We're calling you Bambi."_

_"Bambi? I don't want that name."_

_"Too bad it's been picked already."_

_"Fine."_ Ste crosses his arms and takes the name of Bambi. _"So what next?"_

_"Glad you asked. So we need to figure out how we are going to get into the building first off."_

_"So me and Warren have been sort of spying in the place."_

_"Oh without us then."_

_"Well you two were occupied. Look anyway we been taking note of the people working there and we were able to figure out who the manager of the place is."_

Ste moves closer to Brendan and leans his head on his shoulder. He gets a small smile from Brendan as he focuses back on the 2 guys in front of him. _"Ok so what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Well there's no way we are just gonna be able to walk in there. But the manager will have free access to it at any time and staff wouldn't even question it."_

_"So now were putting kidnapping on our record as well. Is that it?"_

_"Might as well. We just gotta figure out how."_

Stes eyes light up as he gets an idea. _"How about this we follow him at one point and kidnap him at gun point."_

_"How exactly?"_

_"Well why do you usually pull over when you're driving?"_

_"Police."_ Brendan laughs and looks at Warren as they remember last week when they sped off and ignored all the police sirens in the background. _"Wait you're not saying we pretend to be cops? So now we are robbing, kidnapping, and impersonating an officer. Do I have that right?"_

_"If we are robbing millions we might as well go all the way. Anyway look so we get a car and put those blue lights on to make it appear like a cop car. Then one of us follows him home, pulls him over, and then handcuffs him and puts him in the car."_

_"Ok but what are we doing with him?"_

_"Well were gonna use him as our entrance. What else?"_

_"Oh yeah I'm gonna be expecting to see us on one of those shows. You know the ones where they show the worlds dumbest criminals. The other prisoners watching it around me will have a great big laugh at that."_ Brendan gets up to get himself a whiskey and everyone else follows. They get a couple snacks and more alcohol before they go back to planning. Then something pops into Brendan's head.

_"Warren you bastard green isn't for money at all is it?"_

_"Sure it is Brady. What else would I be talking about?"_

_"Well isn't green the color of jealousy?"_

_"Fits you perfectly."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tick Tock. Tick Tock.**

They had split their group into teams of two. Obviously Ste picked Brendan before anyone had any chance of speaking. Warren and Walker got stuck together by force. Ste and Brendan would be in charge of getting a vehicle and making it look like a police car. While Warren and Walker got the guns and equipment needed after they get in. They were also in charge of scouting the area again to locate the video cameras.

Ste heads to Brendan's flat at 8 AM sharp. He has been jumpy all night and barely got any sleep but his excitement is at an all-time high. He knocks on the door over and over again but gets no response.

_"Brendan you lazy git open up!"_

The door swings open and Ste goes sideways through the door and barely catches Brendan falling back onto the couch.

_"Come on get up we gotta go look for a car remember?"_

Brendan waves him off and puts a pillow over his head to try to block off any noise. Ste jumps on top of him to get him to wake up.

_"Steven get off! You're not that skinny!"_

_"Oi!"_ Ste hits him with the pillow but Brendan just pushes him off him and goes back to try and sleep. Ste gives up and goes to make himself some breakfast.

After an hour Brendan finally gets up and goes to his room to presumably get ready. Ste follows him into the room and sees Brendan looking at his wardrobe.

_"I bet that's difficult when you have thousands of different clothes in there. I barely even have like 10 shirts Bren."_

_"I just bought you about 5 different outfits last week."_ Brendan casually says as he starts flinging clothes onto the bed.

_"Yeah that's included in the 10. No suit. It's hot out and were gonna be walking a lot."_

_"Yes dear."_ He mocks him as he picks out some jeans and a black Tshirt.

_"What's on that shirt?"_

_"Superman!"_

_"Such a child."_ Ste shuffles underneath all the thrown clothes and rests his head on the pillow as Brendan changes.

_"Steven you wanna pop out of there."_

_"BOO!"_

_"That only works if I didn't know you were there. Now come on let's go do our part."_

Ste follows Brendan out the flat as the walk over to a used car lot. They all decided not to use Brendan's used cars he bought as a cover up for the warehouse he has as it would appear suspicious. They looked up police cars online and had the basic style of it down. To find one that matched would be difficult but luckily they found a car lot that sold retired police cars. All they would have to do is slight modifications to it. Brendan leads the way as he looks out for one that isn't so old. He wants it to look believable. He can't have the manager of the Securitas Depot have any doubt that it's a fake. Brendan turns around and doesn't see Ste following him. He has lost him again. Sometimes Ste has the attention span of a goldfish.

_"Steven? Unbelievable."_ Instead of looking for a car Brendan now starts looking for an aggravating boy who gives him headaches after headaches but he wouldn't change that for the world. He spots him on the opposite side of the lot leaning forward examining a vehicle. Once Brendan gets closer he sees that Ste has found a perfect cop car.

_"What you think?"_

_"It's perfect. Oh wait you mean the car? Yeah it's fine."_

Ste blushes and quickly gets on his tip toes and gives Brendan a kiss. It lasts a few seconds until the car salesman approaches them and coughs awkwardly to get their attention. They pretend to care about the car and ask how well it runs, does it have any damages, and does he see it lasting lost. In reality they will use this car at the most for 2 days and then it's getting ditched. They agree to the price and head to the office to finish the deal and get the title to the car.

_"Who should I put as the owner of this new car on the title?"_

Brendan points to himself before Ste has a chance to do anything. _"That'll be me. Anthony Watkins."_

_"Ok Mr. Watkins. Car is all yours. Enjoy."_

They take the key and head over to their brand new pre owned car.

_"Anthony Watkins?"_

_"That's the best I could come up with. I almost said Brendan Prady."_

_"Oh yeah no one would have known that was you."_

Brendan gets in the driver's side and Ste plops into the passenger seat. They drive a bit further out until they reach an auto shop. Brendan explains to the worker what kind of lights he needs and the worker jokes and says _"if I didn't know any better that car would like exactly like a police car."_ Brendan doesn't say anything back and just stares at him. The guy gets the point and gets to work. Ste takes a seat on the sidewalk as Brendan paces back and forth behind him.

_"So what do we do after this?"_

_"I think that's it. I don't know if we need to actually look like officers though. Do we?"_

_"Umm..."_ Brendan thinks about it for a second. If they have the car but walk over to the manager wearing jeans and tshirts he's pretty sure he would detect something's not right. _"We probably need to look like them."_

_"So what like hats and stuff?"_

_"Yeah. Maybe get fake badges or something too."_

_"How about black trousers and white shirts? Then just put like some trench coat on. I see that Ethan guy wear that. Isn't he a cop?"_

Brendan smiles at him as he thinks this boy doesn't give himself enough credit. He's much more observant than most people. _"Yeah that sounds good."_

As the worker finishes making their car look like a cop car, unbeknownst to him, Ste turns his attention to something else.

_"Bren you sure we can trust them two?"_

_"Warren yes. I don't really know Walker but we need him."_

_"Yeah we do and I'm sure he is thinking the same thing but how can we be sure that he won't screw all of us right at the end."_

_"He might."_

_"So shouldn't we do something?"_

_"Like?"_

_"Screw him first."_

* * *

Warren and Walker are able to acquire 4 AK-47s, 4 shotguns, an Uzi, and a Skorpion. They also steal a plain white van after Brendan rings them and tells them to find one. They plan to use the van when they transfer the manager from the unmarked cop car. They make their way back to the location and look around for the cameras. Walker spots 3 of them where they plan to enter but they won't be seen as long as they hid in the van when they pull up.

_"Look look the manager is coming out."_ They both observe him and silently make their way to the car. Warren decides to take the driver's seat as he thinks he's better at following someone without being detected. Both of them end up following the manager all the way to the house and see a boy run out of the house screaming _"daddy!"_ as he hugs him. A woman walks out and stands by the doorframe and she and the guy give each other a small kiss as they go back inside the house.

_"They seem so happy together it's...cute I guess."_ Warren can't help but laugh at them. _"I always hated people being so happy."_

_"You're just cold hearted aren't you?"_

_"A bit. I think I have an idea though." _Warren text Brendan and then waits for a response. Instead he receives a phone call.

_"Foxy."_

_"What Brady?"_

_"Don't what me. Why are you two gonna dress like cops too?"_

_"I got a genius idea that will guarantee us we get inside."_

_"We're adding more stuff to our robbery aren't we?"_

_"Yep. See you back at the headquarters."_

_"It's a warehouse!"_

Warren hangs up on him and motions to Walker that it's time to head back.

* * *

Back at the costume shop Ste and Brendan are getting their outfits together.

_"Steven we gotta get Warren and Walker fake outfits too?"_

_"Why?"_ Ste turns around and looks ridiculous with military hat on and a fake cigar in his mouth.

_"I don't know Fidel but Warren just told me to get them."_

_"Fine. Who's Fidel by the way? Your twink on the side huh you getting your different boys confused."_

Brendan laughs at him as he slowly wraps his arms around Stes waist. _"Fidel Castro is a Cuban communist. Not really my type."_ He gives him a kiss on the neck. _"Besides there's only one person for me."_

_"Really? Who's that?"_ Ste moves his head back so it's on Brendan's shoulder.

_"Well I'm basically doing this insane robbery for him so guess."_

_"Walker! You bastard!"_

Brendan bites his neck and then pushes him a little harder than he wanted to. _"Unbelievable."_ Brendan casually walks around the corner still trying to finish his part of the job. Ste follows him and looks like he wants to ask something.

_"What Steven?"_ Brendan grabs 4 hats that could resemble police officers and places one on Stes head.

_"So like are we you know...together?"_ Ste fiddles with the hat so it doesn't ruin his hair.

_"You can call it whatever you like."_

_"Right yeah yeah. But let's just say you're talking to someone and I stumble into the conversation, how would you introduce me?"_

_"By your name."_

_"Yes but when they say oh your friend Steven would you just agree."_

_"Steven would you like me to introduce you to everyone as Steven my boyfriend."_

_"Only if you want."_

_"Liar."_

_"Ok yes! You better introduce me as your boyfriend."_

_"Deal."_ Brendan makes his way to the counter to check out as he picked out the final items. As they walk out of the counter Ste shouts in the middle of the road _"My boyfriend is Brendan Brady! I'm dating Brendan Brady!"_ Before he gets a chance to say anything else Brendan pulls him in the direction of their car as he covers his mouth with his hand.

* * *

_"Blondie! Chilly! Where are you?"_ Brendan shouts as he walks into the warehouse.

_"Living room Green!"_

Once they get to the room they see Warren and Walker yet again sitting on the same sofa.

_"You know if it was anybody else they would think you two are an item foxy."_

_"You're full of jokes Brady."_

The bags get thrown on the floor as all 4 of them start to split the weapons and items between each other. They each get a fake badge and hat. 1 AK-47 and shotgun each. Warren gets the Uzi and Brendan takes the Skorpion.

_"Damn it Brady you forgot the handcuffs."_

_"I don't know what you have in your mind Foxy but I'm taken."_

Ste squeals like a teenage girl next to him and leans into him enough where he can wrap his arms around Brendan's waist.

_"Forget the handcuffs guys we will just use zip ties. They're just as good."_

_"Fine so why do you want us to get you the fake outfits too. I thought Steven and I were going to kidnap the guy."_

_"Yeah you two still are. But I got to thinking that it still might not be enough to get the guy to surrender easily. So as Walker and I were watching the place the guy left for home and we followed. We followed him to his home and turns out he has a wife and a son that I'm sure he loves with all his heart. Now if he thinks they are in danger he will do anything to have them safe."_

_"Guaranteed entry. I like it. So I'm assuming you two will pretend to be officers and then take them as hostages once she lets you in."_

_"Yes we will let the wife know he has been in a serious car accident and will gladly follow me to the hospital ". Once we are in the car we will hold them but at gunpoint. After that you two guys will meet us at a set point with the husband and that's when he gets the shock of his life."_

Ste nods as he pretends to get what is going on but honestly he tuned out of the conversation long ago. He figured he will just ask Brendan later on. He always prefers it when Brendan explains things to him. He doesn't talk down to him or make him feel stupid but he breaks it down to the point he can understand it. Ste flicks his eyes up to see if Brendan is paying attention and of course he is. His eyes are locked onto Warren as he talks. When Ste looks across the table he sees Walker staring him down. Their eyes meet for a second until Walker looks at Warren and pretends to be interested.

_"We let him know that if he doesn't cooperate we won't hesitate to cause harm to his lovely wife."_

_"I'm not gonna hit a woman or child you know that right?"_

_"Neither am I Brady. We're not actually going to harm them as the guy will readily give in after the threat."_

Brendan leans back and does a hand signal at Warren to continue but Walker chimes in and cuts him off.

_"We stick all 3 of them into the van and head over to the Depot. There are cameras right outside the entrance so we are going to have to figure out a way to make the manager drive in there with us in the back and trust he won't scream for help."_

Ste then decides to at least put in his 2 cents. _"We can just have a gun to the back of the wife's head I'm sure that would keep him quiet."_

_"You're sick Steven."_

_"Oh you were all thinking it."_

The 3 of them stop for a second and then nod in agreement_. "Fair point."_

"So we will do what Ste says. One of us will remind him if he does something out of the rehearsed plan she gets a bullet through her head. Once we get inside we let him round up the employees-"

Warren interrupts this time. _"We counted and there's at least 10 and at the most about 15. But we have a bag of zip ties so we're covered."_

_"Right so when he gets them all together we jump out with our guns pointed at them. Make sure they know it isn't a joke. Tie them up and let the fun begin."_

They all agree to the plan and get to work deciding each other's role.

_"So Foxy what are you gonna be in charge of?"_

_"I will be in charge of the employees. Make sure they all stay quiet and don't try anything. Also will be keeping time as I don't want us there for longer than we need. In and out. 1 hour max. Walker you're up."_

_"I'm gonna be one of the 2 of us that collects the money. We will take the manager with us as we don't really know the layout of the building. And...Ste you're helping me with that."_

_"No he's not. I am."_

Walker looks directly at Brendan and doesn't seem to like the idea. _"You could be of more help elsewhere."_

_"Naw my skills aren't better than yours. So I'll be helping you collect the cash then."_

The room suddenly gets tense as 2 people in the group are giving each other death glares. Warren decides to say something to move this along.

_"Anyway...Ste you're gonna take another employee and find the video surveillance. Destroy those and then make your way back to where I am and we will collect some of the cash that's up front so we are still able to keep an eye out on everyone."_

_"Gotcha."_

They all sit there for a couple minutes in silence as no one seems to have anything to add on.

_"Umm so what do we do afterwards?"_ Ste breaks the silence.

_"Oh right we should probably plan that huh."_

_"Damn it Foxy!"_

_"Calm down Brady. Ok ok I got it. I'll take the employees and the manager and his family into a room and lock them in while you 3 load the van up with the bags of cash. Should we switch cars at some point?"_

_"Don't think it's necessary as by the time we get back to my warehouse the employees will still be locked in."_

_"Good point. So I guess we just drive back and get to Brendan's shop. We hid the bags somewhere in there and go about discarding the van and any other evidence we may have. I'm thinking maybe we stay in the village a week so no one gets suspicious of why all 4 of us just suddenly took off. After that I guess we split the cash and go our separate ways. That's it."_

That's when it hits them that they are really going through with this. No turning back now. They have the weapons and zip ties and directions on the table in the center of them. It's now or never. Either they make it out and become infamous for being involved in the biggest robbery in UK history. Or they end up behind bars for the rest of their lives to think about where they went wrong in their lives. Why they choose these paths? What got them to the point where they became criminals? Where they didn't care if they woke up the next day or not. Where they didn't feel remorse for the people they harmed. When did they sign away their lives to the devil?

* * *

**Dum dum dum dummmm…The Heist begins next chapter….at least I hope it does. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/faved =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Don't fear death, welcome it.**

Complete darkness covers the entire room. The ceiling fan moving is really the only noise that's heard. Its midnight so everyone is asleep. Ste has his arm draped over Brendan while his head is lying on top of his chest. Brendan moves slightly and Ste snaps out of his sleep. He slowly disentangles himself from Brendan's body and gets out of bed trying hard not to make any noise. He makes it to the door and sees Brendan is still sound asleep so he makes his way to the restroom. Ste looks into the mirror and he looks tired. That would be because he hasn't been able to sleep for more than one hour before waking up. Then he would lie there for a couple minutes and go back to sleep only to repeat the same thing over again. It's the nerves. Today's the day. The Heist begins today and hopefully by tomorrow morning they will be 50 million pounds richer.

Ste heads to the kitchen and drinks a glass of water before going back to the bedroom. As he enters he sees Brendan is now awake just staring at his now empty spot on the bed.

_"Sorry did I wake you?"_ Ste climbs back into bed and pulls the duvet over them.

_"Kinda. Felt like something was missing. Where did you go?"_ Brendan moves his arm so that Ste can shuffle back into his spot.

_"I was just thirsty. Let's go back to bed."_

_"Steven. You have been tossing and turning all night. You ok?"_

_"Yeah course. Just got a bit of nerves is all you know. Biggest robbery I ever been a part of and I'm not even good at that. I just don't want to mess up...and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

Brendan squeezes him a bit more tightly and gives him a kiss on his forehead. _"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine ok. I'll make sure no matter what that you make it out safe."_

_"What about you? I'll watch over you."_

_"No Steven. Just focus on you. I can take care of myself. Now go to sleep. We're gonna need the rest as we are going to be up for more than 24 hours."_

Ste leans in and gives Brendan a kiss. It's a slow kiss and it's gentle. Neither one wanting to stop. Not knowing if after today this will be the last day they spend together.

They both wake up around 10 AM the next day and get ready. The kidnapping is to take place around 6 PM so there's plenty of time. Ste decided that instead of the trench coats they should wear high visibility jackets as it looks more believable. They put on white shirt and black trousers and then lay the jackets by the door for when they leave.

_"Alright so we gotta go meet up with Warren and Walker at 2 and make sure we are all on the same page."_

_"Bren I still don't trust Walker. He's always so reserved like he's thinking of his own ideas. And you're gonna be stuck with him. What if he does something?"_

_"I'll make sure to watch him at all times. Besides we need his help to get the money. After that well I could care less what happens to him."_

_"So we still thinking of just taking all the cash once we hid it in the warehouse."_

_"Yep. This is the only place that could easily disguise the wads of money. When Warren and Walker leave we just pack it all up and take off."_

_"Can't wait."_

They end the conversation and continue their morning routine until it's time for them to go meet up with the other two.

Warren is already there waiting outside but lets them know Walker is going to be late. The van was having engine troubles so he had to go take it to a shop and get it fixed.

Once inside they place all the materials and supplies needed in the middle of the room. Brendan hands Warren the high visibility jacket and makes sure each one of them has the fake badge and hat. Walker finally makes it and is given his supplies as well. They all go over the plan one more time.

_"Ok so this is just step one we're talking about. So me and Walker will head over to the Depot first and inform you guys once the manager leaves. Make sure to be in position to chase after him once he hits the motorway. Flash the light and pull him over. Get him back into the car where Ste will proceed to hand cuff him."_

They all decided that it would be better if Brendan did the talking to the manager as he can be very manipulative when he wants to and can easily make a case that the manager will eat up. Ste on the other hand would be stuttering and fidgeting and forgetting the plan entirely so he is just to wait in the car and be prepared to pounce once Brendan shoves him in.

_"While you two do that Walker and I will be over at his house informing his wife that he's been in a horrible accident and doesn't have much time left. She will be hysterical and won't resist when we tell her we could take her to the hospital. And of course she won't leave her kid by himself. After that you two meet us here."_

Warren hands Brendan a piece of paper with the address and direction of their meet up point.

_"The guy sees his family and we let him know what he has to do to keep them safe. Once he agrees we get em all in the van and head over to the depot. We all clear?"_

Everyone nods and gets all their supplies, including the weapons. Warren and Walker leave as they have to go be on the lookout. Brendan and Ste follow soon after and get into the 'police car'.

* * *

Brendan and Ste are now parked by the side of the motorway. Not much has been said. Ste was getting even more nervous as the time approached. He starts biting his fingernails at one point.

_"Can you stop you're gonna make me mess up my part. Just breath it'll be fine."_

Ste nods and looks out the car window as he hears a clock inside his mind just constantly going tick tock. He sees a small red Volkswagen beetle car.

_"Punch buggie red!"_ Ste punches Brendan in the car and lets out his loud donkey laugh.

_"You seriously want to play this game with me Steven?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Fine. Punch buggie blue!"_ As Ste was looking at Brendan he caught a blue Volkswagen pass them.

_"Owww! Fucking hell Brendan. You punch too hard."_

_"See I can take care of myself."_

Ste moves off his seat and tries to playfully choke him while Brendan struggles to push him off. _"Break out of this huh."_ He now is completely over Brendans lap while still applying a chokehold on him_. "You would be dead-"_

Brendan lets out a laugh and reaches back to catch Stes wrist. He grabs them and releases his hold on his neck_. "No I wouldn't."_

They're about to continue their fake scenarios until Brendan phone goes off. Ste reaches for it and hands it over to Brendan.

_"Green he just left the Depot. He should be coming pass you in about 15 minutes so get ready. Me and Blondie are off to do our part. Watch yourselfs ok."_

_"Right. Thanks Chilly."_

Brendan hangs up the phone and moves Ste off him.

_"He's on his way put your jacket on and get ready. Remember when I'm talking to him you step out of the car and move to the side of it. Make sure he doesn't see you._

_"Got it."_

10 minutes pass by and the motorway is pretty dead. Luckily for them the managers' car is easy to spot so when Ste sees it pass he hits Brendan on the shoulder and snaps Brendan back into reality. He on the other hand was watching the hills next to him not even paying attention.

_"Ready?"_

Ste nods so Brendan starts off the car and catches up to the manager. When they are close behind him they turn on a makeshift siren they made that isn't very loud. The car in front of them slows down and pulls over to the side. Ste quickly gives Brendan a kiss and Brendan grabs his knee for a second before he puts on his hat and steps out. Ste watches him walk over to the car and when he sees them talking he opens his door and crouches down next to the door and waits for his signal.

Brendan taps on the driver's side window and motions for the manager to roll down the window.

_"Hello officer. What seems to be the problem?"_

_"Yeah I ran your plates and it came up that you have a few unpaid parking tickets."_

_"That must be a mistake I think I only gotten one ticket and I paid it immediately."_

_"Well maybe someone else drives your car and acquired a few. But I could double check make sure it isn't a computer error. Do you mind just stepping out and taking a seat in the car. Wanna make sure we have all the correct information and don't feel like walking back and forth all the time."_ Brendan gives a very genuine laugh and the manager laughs right with him. Easy as that Brendan has him hooked. As the guy collects his phone and wallet Brendan takes his hat off and shakes it once. Ste sees it and walks to the back of the car and waits. He watches as Brendan starts making random conversation and sees the guy buying everything he says. He's laughing and smiling. Ste chuckles to himself when he thinks he won't be smiling for long. Once Brendan gets the guy into the backseat he closes his driver side door at the same time Ste opens the back door. Ste grabs the guy from the back but he's much stronger than they both thought as the guy is able to get an arm free from the hold. He tries jumping out of the seat but Brendan is already in front of it.

_"Stay still. I really don't want to pistol whip you but I will."_

The guy swings his free arm backwards and hits Ste straight in the eye making him lose the last inch of his hold he had. But that was the wrong move. As the next second Brendan is punching him in the face and is basically leaned over him almost chocking him to death.

_"Don't you fucking lay your hands on him again. Do you hear me?"_

The manager slightly nods as blood is seeping out his mouth.

_"Brendan I'm ok. We need him."_

Brendan releases his hold and motions for Ste to zip tie his arms and legs together. They both look around and make sure they haven't drawn a crowd. They tell him that he is to remain laid down in the back seat and if he tries to move they'll shoot his brains out. They hastily get back into their seats and speed out of there.

* * *

Warren and Walker get lost finding the house. They had written down the directions on how to get to there but apparently they wrote one part wrong and took a turn they weren't supposed to. After countless numbers of dead ends they find the house and try to calm themselves back down. They walk over to the front door and ring the bell. While they wait Walker decides to be the one to talk.

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Hello Mrs. May. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time. I'm DI Smith and this is DI Hawthorne. We needed to inform you about the car accident your husband Greg May was involved in about an hour ago."_

_"Oh my god is he ok?"_ She starts tearing up and her son come running and stands behind her.

_"We don't know the severity of it but judging by the cars damage it looks severe. We can get take both you two to the hospital if you like. I don't think you should be driving in this condition."_

_"Yes thank you." _She grabs her purse and takes her sons hand as she follows and gets inside the car.

She soon starts asking questions when she realizes that they are nowhere near the hospital.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Short cut."_

They know they don't have much time so Warren speeds up and sees Walker get his gun out. As soon as he does the wife suspects something is wrong and tells them to pull over. Luckily they're at the meet up point so they stop the car and Walker points the gun at her.

_"Sorry love you're stuck with us for a bit. Don't worry you won't get hurt as long as you do what we say ok."_

She starts crying and holds onto her son tight. She gets out of the car with a gun to the back of her head as they walk around looking for the other group members. They're not there. Warren calls Brendan's phone but he doesn't pick up.

_"Seriously where the hell are they? We're already running behind time."_

A phone starts to ring and Warren makes a dive for it.

_"What?"_

_"Where the hell are you?!"_

Warren can barely hear him. There's a loud noise coming from his side of the line.

_"We're both here. Where are y'all two?"_

He vaguely hears a struggle on the phone and Stes voice calling out for Brendan.

_"Hold on."_ Then he clearly hears someone's head slam into something metal. He assumes it's the car. _"I told you to keep still. Don't make me have to slam your head through the window."_

_"Green? Bambi?"_

No one responds back and he can't make out what's happening. He hears gravel moving and he presumes Brendan drops the phone as it cuts off.

_"What's happening?"_ Simon has got the wife and son in the van now and has them tied up.

_"I have no clue. Think that Greg fella is giving them a fight."_

_"They do know we need him right."_

_"Yeah but you know once you mess with Brendan you're gonna end up a bloody mess. Oh there calling. Yeah?"_

_"Mate this fucking guy refuses to get on board. He's been punched, chocked, cut, and had his head slammed into the cars hood. Yet he keeps saying no."_

_"Don't worry once he sees that his family will get hurt if he doesn't follow the rules he will be quiet. Now where are you two?"_

Brendan describes the location and they all realize that yet again the directions were wrong. They stay on the phone as Warren walks them through it. Finally they both make out Brendan and Stes silhouette coming towards them as they are pulling a guy behind them. Brendan throws the guy onto the dirt floor and Ste kicks him in the ribs to keep him still.

_"Trouble huh?"_

_"Next time Foxy you take the guy. Fucking covered with blood. And Steven here will probably have a black eye tomorrow morning. Let's get on with this."_

They wait a little until they see Greg get his mind back and they lift his head so he sees his family tied in the van. Walker emphasizes that he will take so much pleasure in shooting his precious wife right in front of his face if he keeps struggling. After everything gets explained the manager agrees to help. They throw him next to his family and Warren gets into the driver's seat while Ste, Brendan, and Walker jump into the back with the family.

_"Alright guys we spent too much time on this part so we are going to have to make up time somewhere if we plan on getting away with this."_

Walker leans back and keeps the gun pointed at the hostages as Ste and Brendan sit at the back a little.

_"How's your eye?"_

_"It's fine Brendan. Doesn't hurt just having trouble seeing out of it. What about your neck?"_ Ste is still fuming about that. When they had gotten to the meet up location and Brendan went to pull the guy out of the car he leaned up and bite him right on the neck to the point where blood started pouring out. The guy didn't get far as he was tied up and he ended up with Ste on top of him slashing him with a knife till he was dragged off by Brendan.

_"It's burning but nothing too bad."_

They recline back and keep quiet as the van drives to the Depot where the main step will happen. Ste shuffles over to Brendan and kisses him on the neck. Brendan looks at him and brushes his fingers over Stes swollen eye and then they both concentrate back onto the job.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well I'm calling it a wrap on this fic. I may make a sequel to this later on. Anyway I wanna say thank you so so much for reading this story and for all the incredible reviews. Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: All's well that ends well.**

Warren pulls over on the side where their van wouldn't be noticeable by any passing vehicles. He steps out of the van and opens the side door.

_"Walker grab him for me."_

_"My pleasure. Now Greg don't do anything stupid here. I really rather not have your wifes blood all over me ok?"_

Greg nods and is easily led to the driver's side where Warren and Walker tie him to the seat but leave his feet and hands untied as he needs to drive them into building. Brendan moves the wife and son to the back and tells them to lie down. Ste grabs a black sheet and drapes it over them to conceal them. The four of them step outside of the vehicle so the family won't hear them but keep their eyes on the manager making sure he doesn't try anything.

_"Everyone knows what their job is right? We can't be going in there and running around like chickens with our heads cut off."_

Walker steps up and starts speaking. _"Yeah we got it Warren. You keep the employees on stand by and collect cash from the front. Ste will go destroy any video surveillance and then come help you out afterwards. Me and Brendan will follow Greg into the main vault and start loading up the van."_

_"Good. Let's go then."_ Warren opens the side door back up but all four of them stop.

_"Foxy how the hell are we going to stay hidden there's not enough room."_

_"Oh bloody hell."_

_"I'm gonna kill you."_

Ste has to grab Brendan around his waist before it turned into a fight to the death between them both. _"Everyone just calm the fuck down the last thing we need is to be arguing with each other. Look Warren you go all the way to the back and you'll blend in since you're wearing black. Walker just press against the side. Me and Brendan will crouch behind the seats."_

They all listen and get into their hiding spots. Brendan stays behind the driver's seat and directs Greg to start driving. It's only about a 10 minute drive to the Securitas Depot but to them it feels like forever. Almost as if time has literally just stopped. Every one of them keeps thinking they can hear each other's heartbeat. No one speaks on the way over their but they all give a slight nod as their cue that this is it. No turning back now. Once they reach the surrounding area of the depot the van stops.

_"Mate what are you stopping for?"_ Brendan speaks behind Greg.

_"I gotta punch in the security code to get through the first gate."_

_"Seriously. How many gates are there?"_

_"2 and then the last one is where they open the doors to the building."_

_"Ughhhh."_ All four of them say unanimously.

Greg punches in the codes for the 2 gates and drives them up to the entrance where he stops and waits for the guard to approach them.

_"Don't you dare do anything to alert him that something is wrong you got it. That guy back there has a gun to your wife's head. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."_

When the guard approaches them they speak a little and make casual conversation.

_"Thought I would do some paperwork since I'm going on vacation soon. Don't want to be behind you know."_

_"Of course. Go right on through."_

The guard opens the hate for them and the van drives on through. The giant door to the Depot opens up and Greg drives it in and parks it by the side.

_"Go close the door and bring all those employees next to the van."_ Brendan gives the remaining 3 their signal. They all shuffle away from their spots and get ready by the door as Brendan jumps out of the van and follows closely behind the man. Luckily for Brendan he doesn't stand out. He removed his jacket and now is wearing a white shirt and black trousers so he pulls it off well enough to were the other employees don't pay him any attention. He waits as Greg closes the door and then follows behind him again as he calls all his employees to the van.

_"Guys can I get you all over here for a second. Brief staff meeting."_

All 12 employees come bundling over while loudly speaking to each other. A couple of women are talking about a get together she's throwing and going through the different themes of the party. Brendan looks over at Greg and tells him to hurry this up. He does.

Once every employee is within reach Brendan violently grabs Greg around the neck_. "Now!"_

The door swings open and Warren, Walker, and Ste all jump out one behind the other with their guns all pointed at them. They surround the employees making sure to never lower their weapons.

_"Everyone on the floor. Face down. Now."_

Without hesitation they all comply. Ste hands Walker some zip ties and they both start to tie everyone's legs and hands together. Brendan ties up Greg and throws him on the floor as Warren goes and grabs the wife and son.

_"Where's the rope Green?"_

_"Passenger seat."_ Brendan and Ste are pulling everyone onto a seated position.

_"Listen up. This is a robbery!"_ Warren laughs to himself and then grunts when he realizes no one else laughed with him_. "Oh come on I always wanted to say that."_

_"Get on with it Chilly. No one wants to hear your jokes."_

_"So sensitive. Alright look we are not here to hurt anyone of you all. Just want the money so all you lot have to do is stay still and keep quiet. But just for added protection-"_ Warren throws the tape over to Walker who starts to tape everyone's mouth closed. Warren wraps the rope around the whole group ensuring that they can't even move one inch. _"There now we'll try not to be long."_

_"Right so let's get started then. Go on."_

Brendan and Walker haul Greg to his feet and follow him to the vault as Ste takes one of the women employees and follows her to the security room. As all this is going on Warren starts grabbing wads of cash that is by the front. Looks like they were sorting through the different pounds. He stuffs them into a duffle bag and continues the same routine as he waits for the others.

* * *

Ste ushers the employee along while whistling a tune.

_"Hurry up love I don't have all day."_

_"Sorry but you try focusing when someone has a gun to the back of your head."_

_"Oh shut up I won't use it unless you do something stupid. Now open the door already."_

Her hands shake but finally she is able to unlock the door and lets Ste in. He looks around and there are rows upon rows of tvs in there each showing a different spot of the building. He sees Warren on one of them watching the employees and filling out the bags. He tries finding Brendan but there are so many screens he gets flustered and can't find him. Ste pulls out his phone and dials Warren's number. He finds it funny that he can see him reaching into his pocket on the screen.

_"What Bambi?"_

_"Hey so I'm in the room but there's tons of screens here. It's going to take me forever to get these things destroyed but I got perfect view of everything from here. Maybe I should stay up here and keep watch. You know of Walker and Brendan make sure their ok."_

_"Yeah fine fine. Make sure they don't kill each-other. Oh and no longer than an hour there."_

Warren hangs up and Ste gets up and ties the woman to one of the chairs as he keeps watch of the building. He still can't find Brendan or Walker and wonders where the hell they went off too as every area of the building is in front of him. He goes to look away to speak to the employee but sees movement on one of the screens. Finally he catches a glimpse of Brendan. He's walking behind both Greg and Walker and doesn't seem to be paying too much attention to his surroundings. In fact he is looking down not keeping an eye on Walker like he promised.

_"Idiot. Pay attention."_ Ste can't help but want to shout at the screen hoping some way Brendan hears him. He wants to call him but realizes Walker might start thinking something is wrong so he decides against it. It's useless so all he can do is sit there and hope Brendan can take care of himself like he said.

* * *

_"Are you purposely leading us in circles. We been through here."_

_"No we haven't it just all looks the same."_

_"Greg you think we're idiots. Do you?"_ Walker pistol whips Greg and he collapses on the floor.

_"Fuck off Walker we need him."_ Brendan crouches down and tries to wake the unconscious Greg up. _"Mate come on we really don't have time for one of your moments of weakness."_ Brendan forcefully just lifts him onto his feet and leans him against a wall. He applies pressure to his neck till he feels Greg start gasping for air. _"Welcome back. Now move."_

They continue following him until the vault is right in front of him. After a couple more punches to the ribs the manager finally complies and opens it for them. Walker ties Greg onto a poll on the hallway and then goes to help Brendan fill all the bags they brought. It's time consuming and after filling around 10 bags they are exhausted. Brendan slows down but still continues to do his job. Out of nowhere Walker decides to break the silence.

_"So Brendan what you going to do with the money."_

_"None of your business."_

_"Your such a closed book aren't you. I figured you would use it to grow your drug business."_

Brendan watches him now and sees the anger behind Walkers eyes. _"I might. Got a problem with that?"_

_"You know that there's people that die because of what you do."_

_"Let's get this straight yeah. I don't go to these people and put a gun to their head and force them to take the drugs. They come looking for it ok. You should see them. Their dilated pupils pleading and begging for any small amount of cocaine I can give em. Or if I could give then one pill. Only one. It's pathetic really."_

_"So no remorse at all huh."_

_"For what? I didn't do anything wrong. Their the idiots that put these toxins in there body. If they happen to die because of it well its really their own fault. Isn't it?"_

Walker charges at him and almost grapples his neck but stops suddenly. Brendan doesn't even flinch and instead smiles at him.

_"Touchy subject isn't it Walker."_

_"No...course not."_

_"Right. I suggest you step away from me before Warren has to come down here and find a dead body on the floor."_

_"Wonder whose dead body that would be?"_

_"You want to find out?"_

Walker goes back over to his spot and they both continue to fill the bags in silence.

* * *

It's been over an hour since the group broke into the depot and now Ste is back at the front with Warren helping him load up the remaining cash into the van. They both jump when loads of duffle bags get thrown on the floor. Right behind are Brendan and Walker dragging and kicking the remaining bags. They even made Greg carry some of the bags as well. Ste had seen the little altercation between the two but decided to keep quiet about it. The four of them start picking up the bags and putting them inside the vehicle.

_"Finish up and I'm gonna go lock these lot into a room." _Warren releases and employee one by one and re ties them again once they are in a secure room. He manages to fit all of them inside it and then takes the wife and son and puts them in there as well. When he makes it back out to the front everything is loaded and the only one outside the bam is Brendan.

_"What's up Brady?"_

_"Waiting on you. Hurry up and get in the back again."_

Warren pushes through and has to hide below a couple of the bags and then Brendan follows suit and again crouches behind the seat. This time they get by all the security quickly enough. Once they are far enough they tell Greg to stop and jump out.

_"End of the road mate."_ Ste pulls Greg out of the driver's seat and ties him to one of the trees_. "We really appreciated all the help."_ Ste rushes back into the van and they drive off glancing back only once to see the Securitas Depot slowly disappear out of the background.

They make it back to Brendan's warehouse easily enough and start unloading all the cash.

_"53 million pounds boys. We're fucking set for life."_

_"Calm down Foxy we still can't use it for a while remember it's gonna be tracked."_

_"Yeah yeah yeah."_

The group hides the money all over the warehouse and makes sure it's not easily accessible.

_"Now what?"_ Ste chimes in as he plops down on the sofa. They are all tired behind belief.

_"I'm assuming the cops will be out looking for suspects in a couple hours when undoubtedly someone would notice no one is working at the depot. But we have some time as the cops in that area aren't familiar with us. There's distance there but if they somehow find their way to this village they are going to come to either one of us. So we have to cross our fingers they take a couple days over there."_

_"I think we should start leaving the village as soon as possible."_

_"Yeah same here. Not all at once. But one by one we should quietly go."_

They all nod in agreement and it's decided that Ste will leave first, followed by Brendan, then Walker, and Warren being the last one. They won't leave for at least 2 days so until then the all agree to stay off the radar.

Warren and Walker leave for the night as Ste and stays with Brendan at the warehouse.

_"You have a plan then?"_

_"Yeah go and grab me a couple of 20s from the robbery. I think me and Walker are going to have ourselves a pint to celebrate."_

* * *

The next day comes by soon enough and the first thing on the news is about the Securitas Depot that occurred last night. Every station is covering it and calling it _"The Biggest Heist in UK History."_

Ste stays put in the warehouse as he tries to gather up the cash and somehow stuff it into suitcases. He decides it's impossible to stuff the amount of cash into only 4 of them so he text Brendan that they will have to just use a bigger car. He grabs another suitcase and continues filling them.

Back at The Dog, Brendan meets up with Warren and Walker. They get a couple of pints and don't discuss the robbery much. Just a few words about what was said on the news and Warren repeating that Ste is to leave tomorrow night. Walker gets up from the table to go pay.

_"No mate here let me. Consider it an apology for the other day."_ Brendan hands him a 20. _"I'm heading off. I'll be sure to let Steven know."_

Brendan walks away but hears Warren rushing to catch up to him.

_"Brady you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_"What you mean?"_

_"I know you're going with him. You know it'll be more suspicious right."_

_"Yeah I know. Stay out of trouble."_

_"I will if you will."_

_"So that's a no."_ Brendan pauses for a second and thinks of something. _"Take care of yourself Warren."_

_"You do the same Brendan."_

No hugs are exchanged. No handshakes are extended. They give each other a small nod and part ways.

Brendan makes it back to the warehouse in record time. _"Steven! You done? We're leaving now."_

_"What? Now? I don't even have any of my stuff."_

_"Fine rush home grab whatever you can fit in one of these bags and come back. I'm leaving in 30 minutes."_

_"Bloody hell."_ Ste rushes out the door only to turn around. _"Forgot me kiss."_ He gets on his tip toes and gives him a chaste kiss before he runs back out. Brendan grabs a couple of the suitcases and makes his way out of the warehouse.

* * *

An hour later Brendan and Ste have packed up all the suitcases into their SUV.

_"Bren I could have sworn there were more suitcases than these."_

_"I don't think they were. Anyway we have enough."_

Ste knows there were at least 3 to 4 more but he drops it as he sees more than 7 in their vehicle. He jumps in the passenger side door and buckles up.

_"So where we going anyway?"_

_"I don't know. I guess we will know when we get there huh."_

Ste nods and leans over as much as he can but his seat belt locks on him. _"Bren you're gonna have to lean over."_

_"Idiot."_ Brendan easily leans over and gives Ste a passionate kiss. They break apart when they realize they had been sitting outside the warehouse for at least 15 minutes. _"Ready?"_

_"Always."_

Brendan starts the engine and starts to drive away. They both look out their windows and say goodbye to the village that brought them together.

* * *

A day later Warren is sitting outside Chez Chez not doing anything in particular. Within a second a squad of police force come running from behind different building.

_"Don't move! You're under arrest for the Securitas Depot robbery."_

Warren freezes on the spot. He doesn't know whether he should run or give up. Before he has a chance to do anything the cops are charging forward. He decides to give up without resistance. He's about to put his hands up when he notices the cops past right by him. He's surprised at first until he hears a familiar voice behind him.

_"Get off me!"_

Warren turns around to see the cops grabbing Walker and pushing him onto the floor.

_"Stop resisting sir."_

_"I didn't do it."_

_"Really? Cause apparently you used one of the stolen bills from the Depot a day after the robbery."_

_"That's...that's not possible."_

_"Not so smart are you. Maybe you can take some classes in prison considering you're gonna be there for the rest of your life."_

_"No no! I was set up!"_

Warren quietly lifts himself off the ground and sneakily gets out of there. He knows what just happened. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that there was no way Walker could have used one of the stole bills. They all placed the cash in the warehouse and the only people with access to that said cash where Brendan and Ste. Put two and two together and Warren figured it out. He rushes over to the warehouse and opens it to discover he was right. It's completely empty. Everything is gone. He goes to all the hiding places and the cash is gone. All of it. He looks around and knows that Ste and Brendan already left...early of course.

_"Brendan you bastard."_

Warren thinks about tracking them both down and killing them himself but it would be near impossible to find them both. He gives up and heads back to his flat. He opens the door and lies down on the sofa. He opens his eyes for a second and looks over at the tv.

_"What the hell is that?"_ Next to the tv are 4 suitcases all lined up against the wall. He gets up and grabs one of them. When he opens it he gets the shock of his life. It's filled to the top with cash. He can't believe it. He opens the other 3 and they are all stuffed with money. He's so lost in his own world he almost misses a piece of paper inside one of the suitcases. Warren unfolds it and recognizes the handwriting as Brendan's. Warren releases a small chuckle as he reads it.

_"Your share of the money. Let's set up Heist #2. BB."_


End file.
